


Flesh

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bottom Anders, M/M, Marking, Modern AU, Moslt PWP but some plot I suppose, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, binding, cumming untouched, top hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of my favorite songs, flesh by simon curtis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at handerstrash.tumblr.com

Hawke arrived home at the estate with an arm full of groceries and a staff at his back.

Carver had left some time ago for the blooming rose to see the girl he was sweet on, not that he would ever admit it, naturally. And Hawke took the time to enjoy the silence, especially with mother at Gamlens for the day.

And so here he was, wondering about the place on the search for Anders, calling out to the apostate. Some days he would find nothing, the mage preferring to stay at dark town in his clinic but of late he was found more and more often in the Hawke estate, cooking or scribbling for his  manifesto.

He had just reached the kitchen when he heard it, a low pulsing beat of music that had the doors themselves rattling, placing the bags aside he took a peek about the door only to gasp softly, eyes going wide at what he saw.

Anders was dancing about the kitchen. Covered in flower and what looked like apple sauce sharp hips swaying to a song that really shouldn’t be going in polite company. Messy gold locks dipping and bobbing along in time, hips swaying in Hawkes jeans.

 **Hold me up against the wall  
** Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
  
He actually had to force himself to move again, licking at his lips when he realised that Anders low, sex low, voice was singing along to a damn sex song and Maker how was that deemed legal!? Biting back a moan when Anders sucked one finger into his mouth, pink tongue flicking out to clean away some access sauce he willed his erection down and took a deep breath. Moving up silently behind his best friend.

  
 **Wanna wrestle with me baby  
** Here’s a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I’m tough  
I don’t play around that often  
When I do, I’m a freak  
So you’d better believe I like it rough

He waited until he was right up in the mages personal space and maker help him he could feel the heat coming off the other man. Taking a breath he let it blow out over a bare neck, grinning to himself when Anders stiffened.

“Simon Curtis, Anders, truly?”

He would have found it really funny when Anders dropped the jar of sauce onto the counter with a light yelp, Spinning only to find himself entrapped by Hawkes’ body, amber eye’s flashing up to his own almost comically.

He would have. If his body wasn’t thrumming along with the beat of the song, his cock straining against his jeans from the image of Anders tight little ass swaying about just begging to be grabbed. Crowding closer he grinned wolfishly when Anders bit his lower lip, eyes flicking to Hawkes’ mouth and up again face falling defiantly.

“You did know who it was though, Hawke, does that not say it all?” He chuckled a little letting his hands fall onto Anders hips. Squeezing the flesh there, thumb teasing over sharp hipbones.

He and Anders they had had this … thing … going for a while now. Stolen kisses and rough, fast handjobs. The occasional blowjob here and there also. Anders had always initiated it though, never himself.

Well he was done playing chicken. Leaning down he let his mouth hover over Anders not quite kissing yet - the anticipation was a big part of this game after all - but not apart either.

“Snarky. Would you like that, Anders? Do you wish to  wrestle, scream? Do you Want it rough?” Maker when did his voice get so very low? For that matter was he really going do this? Was he seriously truly going to fuck the mage into the ground?

Oh, Who was he kidding - Yes, yes he was. He had been dreaming and thinking about this for far too long without doing something.

He saw the way Anders pupils dilated, blown wide and eager. A curt nod of the mages head and Hawke was gone.

Sliding his hands down he grabbed the under part of muscled thighs, hoisting the thinner man up and smiling a little when Anders wrapped his legs about his waist. Turning he pushed Anders up against the wall hearing a rattle of pans behind them but uncaring as he finally - Maker, finally - snarled into Anders mouth.

The kiss was near feral as teeth clashed and tongues war’d. Anders tasted of apple and cinnamon and everything Anders and he chased the taste eagerly. Agile fingers reached down, clasping and tugging at low hanging jeans and boxers, peeling the fabric away with a growl of annoyance whenever it got caught. Devouring a breathless laugh from Anders with his mouth, turning the sound into a delicious little moan of delight.

Anders hands caught Hawkes T-shirt but he was having none of that. Anders had all but told him what he wanted and with one hand he grabbed thin wrists, hauling them above Anders head, startling a whimper from the smaller male. Bitting and nipping at the mages neck he pulled back, with a bit of maneuvering he managed to unhook his belt and looped it about Anders wrists before looking about. Clipping it too a hanger for pans by them. Shifting Anders so he wouldn’t be hurt, but would feel the leather, before letting his fingers ghost over pale skin. Smirking when he felt Anders breath Caught.

“So, love, you want it rough, hmm? You Want me to fuck you against this wall? To Make you scream?” He smirked unable to stop the smugness in his chest when Anders nodded eagerly giving little groans of ‘yes, please, yes’ moving his lips down to bite and suck at the underside of the mages jaw.

“Or … perhaps I should gag you, tie you too my bed and make you beg for hours too cum. How about that, love?” He placed a hand over Anders mouth at his suggestion. Glancing up through his lashes into wide glazed eyes, sucking a raw, blossoming mark into Anders right pec. Worrying the flesh with his teeth until the blonde was arching and whining against him.

Chuckling he let his free hand fall to grip bruising at Anders hip - His hipbones were crafted by the maker himself, Hawke would swear by it - Lifting him easily, marveling at how oddly light the other man was. Letting his gaze finally fall on Anders swollen cock. The tip flushed purple, little dribbles of precum sliding down the thick shaft. Pulling from Anders mouth he licked a wet stripe up his palm and ever so teasingly brushed over the twitching member. Biting his tongue to keep from coming when Anders mewled his name. Golden eyes rolling back, head hitting the wall with a thud.

“Mmm I think for today I would like to hear those sweet little moans, moan for me, love?” He all but preened when Anders flushed and right up purred trying to buck into Hawkes’ too loose grip.

“Hawke, anything, please!”

He smirked a little, leaning back and shivering when Anders gave a little cry, bucking his hips at the removal of even such little friction. Gripping his shirt he all but tore it off, tossing it aside. Each movement wiggling his jeans just a little looser. Frustrated at the restriction he kicked them aside, shortly followed by his boxers. Biting hard at Anders shoulder and chest when ever the mage was unable to hide a breathless, moaned laugh when Hawke stumbled. Slamming his palms to either side of the man he rolled his now bare hips up and ground his throbbing cock against Anders, moaning along with the other man when heat slithered up his spin.

His fingers trailed down tanned skin, hands slipping to grip at firm ass cheeks crushing his lips to Anders taking a moment to simply bask in the fact that this was finally fucking happening before he sucked at his lovers lower lip, swiping it with his tongue and all but snarled in annoyance.

“Shit we need lube.”

“N-No we ~ Hawke ~ No we do not.”

He huffed a little, the next kiss softer, dare he say sweeter then the last few.

“I don’t wish to harm you, love.”

“I prep-Prepared myself earlier, you shall not.”

Okay, that … Maker that was hot.  He skirted his hand down, dipping between Anders cheeks and almost collapsed to his kneesin thanks  when he came into contact with warm, plastic. A broken groan escaping his lips.

“Is that a- ?”

“Plug?” He looked to the other man and shivered a little at the dark, hungry eyes trained wholly on him. “Yes it is, I was -” A flush “- optimistic.”

Hawke licked his lips, pushing at the flat bottom of the object, lips curling when Anders bucked up and screamed taking his sweet time to work the toy in and out of the other man, soaking up each cry and moan and breath whimper. Slamming it home into Anders prostate every few thrusts. Moving to mouth and bite and lap at the mages skin, admiring each ripe hicky possessively.

“Were you going to seduce me, love? You wanted me to fuck you hard and fast? You could not even wait for me to finger - heck - even eat you open hmm? You simply wanted my cock in you that bad?”

“ **Yes.** Hawke, please I - I can’t - Please. Fuck me!”

Careful not to swallow his own tongue, Anders falling apart was … Amazing.  He pulled the toy free and tossed it aside. Raising his palm he let Anders lap and suck at his palm and finger until it was dripping wet, moaning at each hot caress of a far too talented tongue - he would use that later - slicking up his cock at a tortuously slow pace.

“Come on Hawke! I will not break, shove into me and fill me up. Now.” He did not whimper, he’ll swear it. He lined himself up at Anders quivering little hole. Pushing up to kiss the mage hot and desperate and downright filthy as he pushed in.

Anders was fucking heaven. Hot and tight and wet and just taking his cock with a pretty little flush and a silent cry, lips parted and panted against Hawkes.

He waisted no time in pulling out and fucking in. Digging his fingers into Anders skin, holding tight onto smooth thighs and pulling the mage down with each thrust up. His vision clouded at how unbelievably good it felt to be buried tight in the other man. Hissing out he pounded onto him. The room filled with the wet slap of skin on skin each time his balls hit Anders pert ass. The Amber eyed man’s please and promises and Hawkes own deep grunts.

His spine was tingling, vision whiting as he fumbled to grab Anders cock, two pumps and the mage howled Hawkes name, biting his nails into his own palms and straining against his bindings. The way Anders clenched around his cock had him stiffening, spilling his own release with a dark snarl and deep bite into his lovers neck. The mage whimpering at the over stimulation.

He managed to reach up to tug Anders free, sliding them carefully down the wall. Twisting until Anders was settling in his lap. Long limbs wrapped about him, loose and pliant against him.

“Pie.”

Silence followed as Hawkes dazed brain desperately attempting to catch up.

“Pardon?”

“I was … Making you pie. When you came home. I was going to attempt to sleep with you after that.”

He pulled back, a deep belly laugh leaving him in a rush at how very domestic yet sweet that was, glancing over the other man to the disaster that was the kitchen. Flower and apple sauce seeming to have painted the walls, their clothes strewn everywhere. Cum on their skins and sex in the air. Smiling to Anders a little cheekily.

“That went well.”

“Very.”

And yes they would have to clean and be ready before his family returned home but right now, with Anders relaxed and smiling against him he couldn’t find the energy to move.


End file.
